The present invention relates to the field of electronic games, specifically games of the type that simulate baseball.
It is desirable in game devices for simulating athletic contests that they provide the operator with a sense of playing the game by requiring actions that are analogous to those that he would take if he were playing the real game. Consequently, devices for simulating the game of baseball have employed numerous ways of simulating batting. The most apparent way to simulate batting is exemplified in the pinball-type games, in which a mechanical lever controlled by the operator pivots in an attempt to hit an actual rolling ball. This type of game has the advantage that the operator performs a realtime function that is similar to the swinging action that a batter actually performs, but the mechanical, moving parts used to display the action are not desirable in all types of games. Furthermore, most examples of this type of game only permit the operator to choose the time at which the swing is to be performed, not the force of the swing.
Other types of games avoid the use of a moving ball and a lever; instead, they determine the outcome of a simulated swing in a somewhat random manner. This type of game is exemplified by the board game illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,564 to Macht et al., which simulates a choice by the operator of the type of swing that is to be performed. The Macht et al. apparatus uses a spinner to determine swing outcome, so the operator does not time the swing in a real-time fashion, and the choices of swing type, although not so named, are in essence guesses at the type of pitch selected by the defensive operator. Although this type of game does simulate some of the features of baseball, it is clear that the action in this game is somewhat removed from the action of the batter in the real game.
The advance of technology has brought electricity into this game field, and the early electrical games are exemplified by the device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,189 to Alexander. In that game, numerous relay-controlled circuits determine the outcome in a pseudo-random manner based on the guesses of the offensive operator at the type of pitch selected by the defensive operator. Depending on the match up, different outcome probabilities are chosen.
Further advances have resulted in electronic games for simulating baseball. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,239 to Feuer et al. In the Feuer device, the outcome of a simulated swing is determined by the time at which the key actuation representing the swing occurs.
Despite these many attempts at simulating the game of baseball, none has effectively simulated the results of swinging particularly hard in an attempt to hit a long ball. It is therefore an object of the present invention to simulate this action. It is a further object to provide this simulation by means of an electronic device that determines outcomes in a manner that is random at least in appearance.